Simplify the following expression: ${-z-2(7z-7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -z {-2(}\gray{7z-7}{)} $ $ -z {-14z+14} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {-z - 14z} + 14$ $ {-15z} + 14$ The simplified expression is $-15z+14$